Seduction at a Price
by Spelled Out Your Name
Summary: Sebastian want to teach Ciel a little lesson on how to be polite. Lemons. M/M. Don't like? Seriously don't read


Seduction at a Price

It was a sunny day at the Phantomhive Estate. The servants were at work, ruining everything as usual. A few broken dishes here, dying weeds there and, as always, a burned meal.

Ciel, the head of the household, sat in his study, sipping herbal tea.

"My Lord," Sebastian, the butler, knocks on the closed door.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel sets down his afternoon tea and newspaper and looks up just in time to see Sebastian stride in.

His hair is perfect, with a few wisps out of place that fall neatly in his eyes. His lanky figure and straight posture is like a bean pole. His red eyes gleam in the sunlight that enters through the window. His signature smirk is plastered on his flawless face. The chain from the clock on his outfit swing with each movement he makes.

He places a hand to his dead heart and bows slightly. "Sorry to bother, my Lord, but I have prepared your afternoon lunch." He brings in a tray. "Special oven-roasted sandwiches with a side of delicious crumpets."

"Did I ask for your opinion on the food?" Ciel mutters.

Sebastian smiles. "I sincerely apologize, my Lord."

"Tch, set it down. I'll eat it after I finish reading this article."

"Yes, _bocchan_." Sebastian turns on his heel to leave but then pauses. "May I select a delectable parfait to go with the meal?"

"If you feel that it is utmost necessary." Ciel picks up his newspaper and continues to read the latest news.

"Yes, my Lord. I will return shortly." Sebastian closes the door behind him. He cracks his knuckles and runs his gloved hands over his outfit to make it look exceptional. The image of his young master's face is still embroidered into his mind. Oh, how he wanted to caress the little child. To just feel his lips…to take off his eye patch and to just stare passionately into his unique eye. Sebastian chuckles at the thought of thrusting into a thirteen-year-old boy. He was twenty-two for Hell's sake.

"How absurd," he mutters under his breath.

"SEBASTIAAAAN!" Mei-rin is sprinting down the vast hallway.

"What is it now, Mei-rin?" Sebastian asks, growing annoyed. Mei-rin runs, going out of breath. She's speeding with her feather duster. Her shoelace from her boots comes loose and she trips and falls right into Sebastian.

Sebastian grunts as he catches her. "Now, now, what have I told you about tying your shoes tightly?"

Mei-rin looks into Sebastian's red eyes. She blushes. If Sebastian noticed he didn't let on. "My feather duster broke!"  
Sebastian sighs with irritation and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Certainly you must have extras."

"No. I checked, yes I did, and there were none!" Mei-rin starts to wail.

Sebastian sighs again, reaches behind his back and magically has a new duster in his hand. "Here. Now finish completing your tasks at hand."

"Yes, sir." And with that, she disappears.

I swear, Sebastian thinks to himself, I need a break away from these fools. He shakes his head and proceeds to make the master's parfait.

When he finishes the treat, he retreats back to the study and knocks on the door with his pointer finger. "Young master, I have your parfait."

"Come in, then." Ciel sets down his newspaper and sips his tea.

Sebastian strides closer to Ciel. Then another step.

"Sebastian? Why are you lollygagging? Get back to work."

"But, sir," the butler replies, "I just simply have to…" He reaches out a hand and strokes Ciel's cheek.

"SEBASTIAN! What the hell are you doing?!" Ciel asks, blushing a deep rose red as Sebastian lifts him out of his chair and lays him gently across his desk. If Grell were here he'd simply squeal with delight if he saw the color on Ciel's cheeks. Ciel then turns a beet red as Sebastian meets his lips.

"Sir, stop moving around so much," Sebastian says casually. He slides his gloved hand up Ciel's shirt.

"Sebastian, stop!" Ciel fidgets around.

"Come now, young master, do not act like you don't enjoy this." Sebastian takes off his jacket and shirt, revealing a perfectly smooth, pearl white stomach. He puts his hair behind his ear and continues to kiss the poor boy.

Ciel's eyes widen is disbelief and shock. He knits his eyebrows together in confusion. "I want these shenanigans to come to a halt, Sebastian!" But his butler's soft kisses felt good on him though. He actually didn't want him to stop but it wasn't fair how Sebastian is much bigger than he.

"Shh, young master. Relax." Sebastian takes off Ciel's navy blue shorts. He runs his hand along Ciel's hardening erection. "See, you like it." He slowly unbuttons the boy's jacket and shirt. He leans forward and licks Ciel's nipples. They grow hard.

"Sebas…" Ciel begins but then trails off. He realizes he's beginning to actually _like _it.

He watches as his butler pulls down his own pants before him. Ciel gasps in amazement as he sees the length of Sebastian.

"It's like a monster isn't it?" Sebastian asks, stoking it.

"W-will mine ever get that big?" Ciel asks with curiosity.

"You see, my Lord, I'm simply one hell of a butler. My species, a demon, is guaranteed to have a very lengthy one." He tilts his head. "Let's see what I'm working with here."

"NO!" Ciel yells, suddenly growing insecure about his size.

Sebastian chuckles. "Come now, sir. Let's be reasonable."

Ciel scoffs. "This is absolutely preposterous! I don't know why I let you touch me in the first place! Get off of me!"

"Then I'll just go in you."

"Excuse me?! I want you off of me. NOW!"

"I don't have you see your…um…reproductive organ, sir. I can always go in you."

"What do you mean?" Ciel knits together his eyebrows. His one blue eye twinkles.

"Oh, dear. You're still just a child. I shall show you what I mean. Stand up and put your hands on the wall."

"Why? I swear, if you pull any trickery in my own domain—"

"Just do it, sir," Sebastian interrupts, growing impatient.

Ciel rises from the table cautiously and walks over to the wall. Curiosity courses through his blood stream and takes a hold of his brain. A bead of sweat forms right underneath his midnight blue hair on his forehead. "Now what?"

"Face the wall, sir." Sebastian gets up and stands behind his master, his erection continuously filling with blood.

"Now," Sebastian continues, "slightly bend forward, but only slightly."

Ciel does as he is told. He puts his hands on the wall. "What are you going to do?"

"Just relax…relax your muscles and the tension," Sebastian coos in Ciel's ear, bringing down his pants. "Spread your legs shoulder width apart and breathe."

Ciel breathes in deeply and lets it out slow. "I'll ask one more time. What are you—"

"Relax." Sebastian steps closer to Ciel's backside. "This will hurt, but please, sir, bear with me." He slides the tip into Ciel.

Ciel gasps in pain. "What the hell is that?!"

"It's my reproductive organ, bocchan. Give me your hand and squeeze as hard as you feel necessary." Sebastian smirks as Ciel places his feeble, dainty hand into Sebastian's muscular one. "It feels like a woman's," Sebastian comments on Ciel's hand.

"SHUT UP!" Ciel growls at him.

He is so short tempered, Sebastian thinks to himself. He laughs mentally.

The curtains are drawn back exposing a nice view of the front lawn and the fountain.

Ciel's shoulders tense as he feels Sebastian go deeper. He squeezes Sebastian's hand hard.

Sebastian closes his eyes as his foreskin rubs against the inside of his young master's anus. A moan creeps in his throat.

"Sebastian, stop! This is absolutely unbearable! Surely there is a less painful way."

"Yes, my Lords, there is." He smirks as Ciel grimaces when he pulls out. "Face me, sir."

Ciel turns around and watches as Sebastian gets on his knees. "What the hell are you doing? Proposing?"

"Oh my, my, it's not so much big enough." Sebastian studies Ciel's length with growing intensity.

"Hey!" Ciel whines, covering his genitals with his hands.

"Now, now young master. If you want instant pleasure, it is vital for you to move your hands so I can proceed with the process."

"Tch," Ciel scoffs but he lets his hands fall to his sides.

"Very good, bocchan. Now, for the moment we both have been waiting for." He opens his sinful, gorgeous mouth and wraps it around Ciel's 'reproductive organ'. He twists tongue about the tip. He smiles as Ciel lets out a whimper of a moan. Ciel grips Sebastian's bare shoulder. Sebastian starts to use his hand as an additional benefit.

"Mm, Sebastian," Ciel mutters. He rests one hand on the top of Sebastian's head, closes his eyes, and bites his lip. He opens his eyes for a moment and watches in amazement and admiration as Sebastian deep throats, well halfway throats, him. He bites the head gently, looking as if he's greatly enjoying a thirteen-year-olds cum surround his teeth. He gives Ciel's cock one last suck then pulls away to speak.

"Do you care for my trying again, bocchan?"

Ciel grimaces as he realizes what he's talking about. "Sure, whatever."

"Shall we proceed?" Sebastian asked standing and gesturing to the wall. They make their way to the wall and Ciel places one hand on the wall already getting into the routine and the other in Sebastian's. "Are you ready, sir?"

"Just do it without another word further." He widens his stance. Sebastian nods in comprehension. He puts the one free hand on Ciel's right hip. He once again places the head of his penis inside of Ciel's rather firm rear. He feels Ciel wince. Sebastian thrusts but only slightly. He smiles as his demonic dick enters and then exits, then enters again.

"Go faster," Ciel breathes. "I want this bloody process to be over with." Ciel looks over his shoulder at Sebastian. His facial expression softens as he sees Sebastian's flawless face. His beautiful red eyes twinkle with play, his cheekbones are high and gorgeous, his lips are just perfect…

Ciel twists and kisses them. He aggressively shoves his tongue in the man's, demon's, mouth and swirls it around.

Ciel pulls away. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Carry on."

Sebastian chuckles. "Yes, my Lord. But I'm afraid I have to quicken the pace." He tries to go faster; it's too tight. But that's what makes it amazing.

"For hell's sake, Sebastian! Any more rough and you'll split my anal way!" Ciel hollers, squeezing onto his butler's hand.

"I," thrust, "told you, sir," thrust, "that I would have to," thrust, thrust, "make it speedy." His hard-on pushes through deeper. He feels Ciel's pulse in his anus as he picks up the pace.

"Fuck!" Ciel pounds the wall with his fist. He groans in agony.

"Don't cry, my Lord." Sebastian reaches forward and strokes his master's cock. He continues to go further in.

"How absurd! I don't cry!" Ciel protests, making his accent sound fierce.

"My apologies, sir," Sebastian says smoothly. His cock is starting to make a wet popping sound as he invades Ciel's body.

"Ahhh!" Ciel screams in pain then falls to his knees. But he went down too fast. Sebastian was still standing so, as Ciel fell, his penis came out of Ciel, only a little wet.

"Aww, sir, I was almost finished. You couldn't stay still for a little longer?"

Ciel gasps for air. When he turns to look at Sebastian, he gasps in disbelief. Sebastian's penis is glowing red, like there's some kind of force field around it.

"Did I do that to you?" Ciel asks in growing worry but he does his best to hide that from Sebastian. He sounds bored as he asks the question instead.

Sebastian laughs. "I'm merely a demon, remember? When it gets excited," he strokes it unconsciously, "it glows red. Especially when it rubs against things."

Ciel automatically covers his ass. It's throbbing, **throbbing **with intense pain. "I think it hurt me."

"Let me see." Sebastian kneels behind Ciel and spreads his cheeks. "Hmm, tissue is torn mildly. But it is not severe. Are you alright, bocchan?"

"Yes, fine. Get off of me." He scrambles to his feet and rubs his rear. "I need a break. Get me ice."

"Yes, sir." Sebastian starts to put on his uniform.

"…w-wait!" Ciel says suddenly. Sebastian stops putting on his jacket. Ciel wobbles up to him, wincing with every step. He stands on his toes to try to reach his loyal butler then he wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck, well, tries to anyway. He brings his lips to Sebastian's. Sebastian opens his mouth and lets his tongue wash over, under and around Ciel's.

Ciel beats his own penis as this happens. He moans into Sebastian's mouth as he begins to start coming. His hand is wet and sticky.

"Let me take care of that for you," Sebastian offers. He gets on his knees and sucks on Ciel's smaller reproductive organ.

"Mmm….ahhh…eh," Ciel moans. These 'words' tingle like pop rocks as they escape his lips like steam escapes from a sauna.

"It's very sweet, master," Sebastian comments, standing up. "I'll be back momentarily with your ice." He stops and turns. He and Ciel share a moment of intense, but passionate staring. Then he leaves.

Ciel sighs and shakes his head. "How preposterous!" He then clothes himself, except for the bottoms, with difficulty, (he's not used to dressing himself at all), goes back to his newspaper and waits for his ice, daydreaming about Sebastian's fiery red penis. He absentmindedly eats whatever is left of his parfait, weirdly wanting Sebastian thrusting inside of him once more. Or twice more…maybe three more…four more times…five mere, innocent times….


End file.
